


In the Hallway

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Boys Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Prompt 34, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Tumblr Prompt, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Souske and Haru are getting a little frisky in the hallway...





	In the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



“Are you sure we’re not gonna get caught?”

“I’m sure!”  A whine follows the statement as he chases his boyfriend’s lips.  “C’mon, Haru-chan!  Give me a kiss!”

“Shh!”  He frantically looks around to make sure no one heard them.  “Souske, you can’t just say things like that out loud!”  He covers Souske’s mouth with his hands.  He barely holds back a yelp of surprise when Souske’s tongue makes a trail of saliva across his palm.  “Souske!”  He rips his hand back and glares at him.  “Just for that, no kisses!”

Souske smirks and reaches out, catching Haru’s arm.  “Don’t think you’re getting away that easy.”  He pulls Haru back into his arms and wraps his arms around Haru so he can get away. 

“Souske!  Stop!”

“Nope!”  He grins, watching his boyfriend struggle against him.  “Stop struggling, Angel.  We both know you’re not going anywhere.”

Haru freezes and stares at him for a second before pouting.  “Please let me go!”

Souske groans quietly.  “Angel, you know I’m weak to your pout, but I’m not letting go until I get a kiss.”

“Let me go!” Haru deadpans.

“Nope.”

“Come on, Souske!  Please!”

“Not until you give me a kiss.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Haru groans.  “Fine!  One kiss!”  He leans down and connects their lips, intending it to only be a small peck.  However, Souske seems to have other plans and puts his hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss.  His eyes fly up and his hands immediately start pushing against Souske’s chest.  “Souske!  Stop!”  His words are muffled by Souske’s lips.

Smirking into the kiss, Souske slips his tongue into Haru’s mouth when he opens it to protest.  When their tongues touch, Haru lets out a strangled moan and his protests become weaker.  _Come on, Angel.  Just give in!_   When Haru’s tongue begins to move against his own, Souske knows he’s won.  His grip on the back of Haru’s head lessens and he pulls his knees up so Haru can’t just back off his lap.

Haru whimpers as he melts further into the kiss, his hands gripping Souske’s shirt instead of pushing him away.  His hips begin rolling against Souske’s in small movements.  _I should not be doing this, but it feels too good to not be doing this._

Souske moves his hands down to Haru’s ass, grabbing handful of the tight, pert muscle and massaging it.  This makes Haru moan and roll his hips even harder against Souske’s.  He grunts, feeling himself harden as his boyfriend grinds down on him and rolls his hips up into Haru’s.  _Just enjoy it, Angel._  

Haru’s hands start roaming along the well-developed muscles of Souske’s chest, loving the feeling of how strong his boyfriend is.  His hands then move to Souske’s arms, squeezing and massaging his biceps and triceps.  He tilts his head and forcefully deepens the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Souske’s mouth and forcing his head back against the wall with a thump.  Their grinding starts becoming even more frantic as their arousal starts taking over their minds and making them hazy.  Haru’s hands move from Souske’s arms back to his shirt, tugging at it like he wanted it off.

Chuckling, Souske pulls back from the kiss slightly.  “So impatient, huh, Angel?”

“Off!”  Haru pouts again and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Okay, okay!”  As he reaches down to the hemline of his shirt, a voice calls out.

“Not in the hallway, you perverts!”  Souske and Haru jump, looking over to find Rin and Nitori standing there.  “Get a room, you two!”

Haru turns bright red and turns back to glare at Souske.  “You told me we wouldn’t be caught!”

Souske shrugs and feigns innocence.  “I didn’t know they’d be coming along at this moment.  I thought we’d have more time.”  His hands move so they’re around Haru again, imprisoning him in his lap.

“That’s no excuse!  Let me go!”

Rin pinches the bridge of his nose.  “Can you two just go get a room, please?”

With a grunt and a great deal of strength and balance, Souske hauls both him and Haru off the floor and heads towards his dorm room.  “Sure!  We won’t be down for dinner, so don’t bother waiting!” He calls just before shutting the both of them in the room.

“I’m so mad at you right now!” Haru hisses as he’s dropped on the bed.

Souske chuckles and pulls his shirt off.  “I’m sorry, Angel.  I honestly thought we had a little bit more time.” 

Haru’s eyes catch on Souske’s bare chest.  “I-I still don’t forgive you!” He stutters, a blush beginning on his cheeks.

“I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you then,” Souske says, descending onto the bed and his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 34...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
